Chocolate Bunnies and Woven Bracelets
by MidnightRose24
Summary: My take on the time when Connor and Travis put chocolate bunnies on the roof of the Demeter cabin. A little bit of fluff, but not to an extreme. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: These are so unneeded. If I owned this series, you would know. Trust me.**

A very frustrated fourteen year-old Katie Gardner let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off of her brow. The gardening was not going as she had planned. Some measurements for the field had been wrong, so now everything was screwed up.

Katie decided that she needed a break. She took off her old, worn-down gardening gloves and wiped some dirt off of her favorite blue denim jeans. She walked out of the strawberry fields and headed for her cabin, cursing the blazing hot sun as she went.

As she walked, she noted how peaceful her day had been so far- it was disturbing. Usually, by now, she would've had gardening tools go missing or she would've found a dead spider or bug in one of her gloves. She should've been the victim of some sort of prank by now. But nothing had happened- or so she'd thought.

When Katie reached her cabin, she found a nasty surprise. Chocolate bunnies- tons of them- covered the roof of the cabin. They had melted in the sunlight and now the once beautiful grass that had covered the roof was covered in globs of chocolate.

Travis, she thought angrily to herself.

She threw her gloves on the ground and stormed off in the direction of the Hermes cabin.

Connor and Travis Stoll were sitting on the front steps of the cabin, laughing their heads off.

Oh, how badly Katie longed to smack them. She was going to give them a piece of her mind.

"What is wrong with you two?" she demanded angrily.

"Oh come on now, Katie," Connor laughed.

"It's just a bit of fun," Travis insisted.

"It's in our blood. We can't help it," Connor shrugged.

"And I can't help smacking you two," Katie spat at them.

"Hey," Travis soothed, "don't be like that."

She ignored his comment. "Who's cleaning the roof? I'm sure as heck not doing it," she declared.

"We'll get some new camper to do it. Don't sweat it," Connor said, completely at ease.

"Wrong. You two are cleaning it up. You're the ones who made the mess," Katie's green eyes glowed with annoyance.

Travis put his hands up as if he were surrendering to her. "Alright, we'll do it."

Katie turned on her heel and walked back to her cabin. She would thank them when they actually did the job.

About two hours later, when Katie was back out in the field, Travis came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"We finished," he informed her.

"Thank you." Katie smiled a tiny bit.

He pushed his shaggy, blonde hair out of his eyes and Katie noticed how pretty his hazel eyes were. She also noticed that he was holding something in his hand.

"What is that?" she asked him, still eyeing his hand.

"It's for you," he told her.

He opened his fist to reveal a woven, earthy green bracelet. It had red hearts all around it. It was beautiful- simple, but still beautiful.

Katie opened her mouth in shock. Why would he give this to her? Then she blurted out possibly one of the stupidest things to say at the moment. "That's stolen, isn't it?"

"Actually, I didn't steal it. Honestly, I didn't."

Was he blushing?

"It's beautiful," Katie told him honestly.

"Good. Like I said, it's for you."

She looked at him uncertainly. "Well, thank you so much." She reached out and took the bracelet from his outstretched hand; it was thin and soft.

He flashed her a nervous smile. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay," she replied as he walked away.

Later that night, Katie lay in bed, holding the bracelet. Was she really going to wear it? The teasing would never end. But still…

Katie slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and immediately loved the feel of it. She sighed happily and fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was decided that night, that she would only wear the bracelet to bed. That decision lasted for years.

A twenty-two year-old Travis Stoll looked over at a happily sleeping Katie and smiled at the sight of the bracelet he had given her all those years ago.

The chocolate bunnies on the roof had been one of the best pranks ever.

**A/N: Awww. My first Tratie fanfic/ drabble. What'd you think? Tell me in a review. :]**


End file.
